a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dry air-water heat exchanger and, more particularly, a dry air-water heat exchanger to reduce bacterial growth and scale formation, to thereby improve cooling efficiency of circulating refrigerant (or circulating water).
b) Description of the Prior Art
A system schematic diagram of a conventional chiller system is shown in FIG. 1, which includes a chiller 10, an air bellow 11 and a cooling tower 12, the chiller 10 is used to produce cold water, the air bellow 11 is used to convert cold water produced by the chiller 10 into air, the cooling tower 12 is used to perform heat exchange between circulating water and air and let the circulating water flow into the chiller 10 after being cooled to thereby execute cooling operation for system use. The structure of the conventional cooling tower 12 is opened that the circulating water is directly contacted to air in the environment for heat exchanging. Because there is lack of adequate isolation facilities, biochemical source and bacterial may easily attach inside the cooling tower 12, it causes that bacteria grow continuously. Besides, the high-temperature part of the heat exchanger is directly contacted to cooling water that scale may easily be stored in the internal fittings, the heat exchange efficiency may be reduced, and transport resistance and energy consumption of operation may be increased, so that the flow force of the circulation loop may be reduced and the consumption of operation energy of the chiller may be increased.